Iruka Why Don't You Notice me?
by sweetdesire842
Summary: She's Kakashi Hatake's younger adopted sister. She loves him just when will he figure it out or will he lose her forever? Iruka x OC
1. Chapter 1

Iruka Why Don't You Notice me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its charters

Introduction

Sakumo Hatake was bringing his wife home from the hospital she had just been released from the hospital after delivering their first-born son Kakashi. When they arrived home there was a basket in front of the door. Sakumo Hatake picked it up, and saw a blanket at first he thought it was a baby gift until it started to make noise.

Upon removing the blanket he discovered a baby girl his wife instantly fell in love with the little girl so when they reported the abandoned child to the Hokage he asked that if no one came forward if they could adopt her. Within six months the little girl was adopted by them his wife had named her Kiyomi.

Kiyomi was a cute baby girl with white hair, and blue eyes Sakumo Hatake, and his wife had often wondered where she came from, and why anyone would abandon their child on a strangers door step. Who ever it was must have been desperate, and somehow known that they would care for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Kiyomi, and Kakashi were four years old Iruka was Kakashi's best friend they always played together. Kiyomi went out to play with them as usual, and asked, "Can I play with you guys?"

Kakashi replies, "No you're a girl, and girls have cooties." Iruka added, "We don't want girl cooties."

Kiyomi crossed her arms glaring at Kakashi, and said, "You let me play or I will introduce Iruka to Mr. Snuggles."

Kakashi sweat drops, and says, "Why don't we let her play Iruka?" He looks confused but reluctantly agrees to allow Kiyomi to play too.

**~ Ten Years Later ~**

Kiyomi, and Kakashi were 14 now, and their mother died when the two of them were five. Kiyomi's best friend was Kureni Yuhi the two girls were completely inseparable.

Kureni, and Kiyomi would spend hours in her room talking, and giggling. Of course having a brother had its draw backs Kakashi, and Iruka would always interrupt or ease drop on the two of them. Kiyomi, and Kureni shared everything even their secrete crushes. Kiyomi knew Kureni had a massive crush on Asuma, and Kureni knew she had a huge crush on Iruka. Of course when Iruka was paired with Kakashi they're just plain annoying.

Kiyomi was put into a special ninja training class since she couldn't throw a Kunai straight to save her life. The training worked on her natural talent which was the art of interrogation, and although Kiyomi threw a kunai croked it always hit its mark so it came in handy for special missions. Kiyomi was great at interrogation she just pretended they're her brother. It helped a lot with their brother sister relationship Kiyomi became much nicer to Kakashi, and allowed him to get away with more stuff then before.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

**~ Eleven Years Later ~**

Kiyomi knew everything there was to know about Iruka Umino. Only problem was that Iruka saw Kiyomi as Kakashi's little sister not a woman. No matter what he did her feelings for him only seemed to grow even when he started dating Kureni was starting to worry about Kiyomi since she refused to date anyone but Iruka. Not that Kiyomi wanted to date, and any guy that showed an interest had to deal with Kakashi which scared most off.

Kiyomi moved from sharing an apartment with Kakashi to sharing with Kureni to try to have some life without her brothers constant interfering. Today Kiyomi went to go meet the first team Kakashi had accepted to teach as a sensei since Kiyomi knew he would be late. Kiyomi went to where she knew Kakashi had told them to meet him.

Kiyomi instantly recognize Naruto having been around Iruka so much she was very familiar with him. Kiyomi walked close, and said, "Hi Naruto and the rest of team seven."

Naruto flashed his famous grin replying, "Hey Kiyomi where is Kakashi?" Kiyomi rolled her eyes saying, "He is always going to be late you better get used to it now."

Sasuke asks, "How would you know?" Kiyomi couldn't help but to giggle saying, "I'm Kakashi's sister."

Sakura says, "Nice to meet you Kiyomi are you a Sensei too?" Kiyomi replies, "No I do special missions, and interrogation."

Sasuke asks, "How do you know she's really Kakashi's sister?"

Naruto replies ,"I have seen her with Iruka Sensei, and I have heard Kakashi call her sis."

Just then Kakashi arrives, and asks, "Sis what are you doing with my team?"

Kiyomi turns, and replies, "Actually I was here to ask Naruto to help me train in exchange for some ramen."

Sasuke says, "Hey what about me I could teach you way better than that dope." Kiyomi smiles replying, "I don't think you can teach me what I need to know Sasuke."

Sasuke yells, "What Jutsu can Naruto do that I can't." Kiyomi blushes replying, "His sexy Jutsu."

Kakashi yells, "What!" Kiyomi turns, and says, "I need it for interrogation it will help me greatly. So what do you say Naruto?"

Naruto replied, "I'd be happy to after class believe it." Kakashi glares at Kiyomi asking, "Does the Hokage know about this?"

Kiyomi replies, "It was his idea for those that don't break from the usual techniques."

Kakashi sighs saying, "Ok team let's get started on your training." Then they all head off to the training grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Kiyomi arrived at the training grounds just as Kakashi's training session is ending only to find Naruto tied to a stump. Kiyomi rolls her eyes she yells, "Still doing the bell test I see."

Kakashi smirks replying, "I bet you couldn't get it either." Kiyomi glares at him, and says, "I bet I could."

Kakashi says, "I have the bell here come, and get it if you can!"

Kiyomi smirks this time, and replies, "I already have it" as she drops the bell showing Kakashi that she had managed to get it.

Kakashi stood there for a moment in shock then said, "Looks like you have trained your skills some."

Kiyomi smiled saying, "Yup sure have." She unties Naruto, and ask him, "Show me how to do this Jutsu of yours." Kiyomi notice the rest of the team, and Kakashi leave the training grounds.

Naruto explains, "It's really simple you just think about what you want to look like, and do this." Naruto does the Jutsu, and adds, "You can add more if you also do the shadow clone Jutsu with it like this" then he demonstrates.

Kiyomi copies him, and asks, "Like this?" Naruto grins, and says, "Yes exactly like that."

You say, "Since I got that down how about we go for some ramen." Naruto grins and says, "Race you there."

They both race there Kiyomi's surprised by how fast he moves but she still easily beats him there. He pouts a little until Kiyomi says, "Don't worry I'm buying remember" and she messes up his hair.

Naruto goes up to the counter, and orders his ramen Kiyomi orders the same one he does. As they're eating Iruka comes in he says, "Hey Naruto what looks good today?"

Naruto replies, "You know me Iruka Sensei they all look good." Iruka orders his ramen to go, and says, "See you around Naruto."

Naruto replies, "See you around Iruka Sensei." Kiyomi sighs, and puts her head down on the table Naruto looks at her, and asks, "Are you ok?"

Kiyomi replies blushing, "Yeah I'm fine." Naruto grins asking, "You like Iruka Sensei don't you."

Kiyomi replies, "Yes but it does me no good I might as well be invisible." Naruto chuckles saying, "I bet he sees you but is too bashful to say hi to such a pretty girl."

Kiyomi rolls her eyes, and say, "I have known him since I was four years old Naruto." He face falls saying, "Oh yeah that is right Iruka Sensei, and Kakashi are friends."

Naruto says, "I think you would be great for Iruka Sensei."

Kiyomi smiles, and replies, "Thank you Naruto that means a lot to me. I know you're very important to him even if he doesn't show it."

Naruto grins saying, "I know that." Once Naruto is finished eating Kiyomi pays the bill and they go their separate ways. Kiyomi heads for home as Naruto takes off down the road waving.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Kiyomi goes home, and plop on her bed once she gets there. A few moments after she gets home the door opens, and Kiyomi hear noises she instinctively puts the pillow over her head. Asuma notices Kiyomi, and asks, "Are you trying to suffocate yourself?"

Kiyomi throws the pillow at him replying, "No I just don't want to hear you two make love again."

Asuma was just about swallows his cigarette from the realization that Kiyomi could hear them. Asuma grins saying, "I think you need to get out of the house more."

Kiyomi looks at him saying, "I know but the man I love doesn't notice me." Asuma replies, "So just go out with guys as friends, or better yet girls."

Kiyomi says, "All my girlfriends have a boyfriend, or are married." Asuma asks, "Why don't you come out with Kureni, and me?"

Kiyomi replies, "That's sweet of you Asuma but I don't want to be a third wheel." Asuma smirks, and asks, "What if I get you a date?"

Kiyomi rolls her eyes replying, "A blind date, and what about the poor guy since I already love someone else." Asuma says, "Don't worry I have a guy friend that wouldn't mind taking you as a friend."

Kiyomi sighs finally giving up, and says, "Fine I will go." Asuma says, "Be nice to him he's a nice guy, and just broke up with his girlfriend so he needs to get out of the house."

Kiyomi replies, "I 'm always nice Asuma as long as he is a gentleman there will be no problems from me."

Asuma smiles saying, "I can promise you he will be a perfect gentleman the whole night, or I will personally kick his butt." With that said Asuma kisses Kureni's cheek, and heads out to dress, and get ready for their date tonight.

Kureni turns to Kiyomi, and asks, "Are you sure you're ok with this I'm not sure who this guy is."

Kiyomi smiles, and says, "I trust Asuma Kureni if he says he's ok then he's ok. Besides Asuma is right I need to get out more, and listen to your love-making less."

Kureni blushes saying, "Yes you do need to get out more." Kiyomi replies, "You need to marry Asuma Kureni."

Kureni blushes saying, "I know he hasn't asked yet." Kiyomi asks, "Why don't you ask him?"

Kureni smirks saying, "The same reason you don't ask Iruka out on a date."

Kiyomi couldn't help but to giggle, and so did Kureni that is when they decided that they should get ready for their double date.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

Kiyomi goes to her room, and picks out a modest but form-fitting dress. Kiyomi doesn't want to give the wrong idea to her date but she also wants to look good. After picking out just the right dress Kiyomi takes a shower, gets dressed, and fixes her hair. Kiyomi left her bedroom, and went to the living room soon Kureni joined Kiyomi she smiled saying, "You look good."

Kiyomi rolled her eyes, and replied, "Go to his place tonight." Kureni giggled, "What makes you think we will do anything?"

Kiyomi sighed replying, "Really Kureni what you're wearing is a dead giveaway."

Kureni blushed but didn't have time to respond because there was a knock at the door so she opened it. There stood a very handsome looking Asuma leaving Kureni with her mouth hanging open. Kiyomi smirks, and says, "Come on in I think Kureni likes what she sees."

Asuma steps aside, and says, "This is my friend Ebisu, and this lovely woman is Kiyomi."

Ebisu says, "Pleasure to meet you." Kiyomi replies, "Nice meeting you too."

Asuma whispers in her ear, "Go easy on him his fiancé just broke off their engagement."

Kiyomi looks at him, and says, "Let's fix a few things if you're escorting me you're going to look hot not like you're going to a funeral."

Kiyomi takes off his jacket, and tie then she unbuttons the top button of his shirt, and pulls it out of his pants. Kiyomi says, "There that is better" smiling making Asuma chuckle.

Asuma says, "Shall we go now?" Everyone nods Ebisu asks, "Can we be friends Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi smiles, and says, "Sure I would like that." Ebisu then says, "Asuma told me you're in love with someone but he doesn't know may I know who?"

Kiyomi replies, "It's Iruka Umino, and who was you're fiancé?" Ebisu replies, "Her name is Amaya."

Kiyomi notices the sad look on his face, and says, "Don't worry we will have a good time." Ebisu smiles saying, "I suppose we will."

Once Kiyomi gets there she drags Ebisu to the dance floor where he admits, "I don't know how to dance."

Kiyomi smiles, and put one of his hands on her waist replying, "Don't worry I'll show you." Ebisu asks, "Do we do that?" Pointing over to where Asuma and Kureni are.

Kiyomi looks at him replying, "No that kind of dancing is reserved for boyfriend girlfriend couples." Ebisu smiles, "Oh good I was starting to worry."

Kiyomi couldn't help but to giggle until Kakashi walking in with Iruka, and they both had dates on their arms then her face fell. Ebisu asked, "what is wrong?" he turned Kiyomi around, and saw what she had then added, "He could just be escorting her Kiyomi."

Kiyomi sighed saying, "No he has had girlfriends before. I don't know why he doesn't notice me we used to be so close."

Ebisu asks, "Have you ever told him how you feel." Kiyomi replies, "No he is my brother's best friend, and I don't want to make things between them weird."

Ebisu says, "I can understand that."


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Ebitsu's face fell as he recognized his ex-fiancé with Kakashi this time it was Kiyomi's turn to ask, "What was wrong?"

Ebisu replied, "Your brother has brought my ex as his date." Kiyomi asked, "Do you want her back?"

Ebisu quickly replied, "Yes I still love her with all my heart." Kiyomi smiled, and said, "Hold me close, and let me put my head on your shoulder."

Ebisu asked, "Why?" Kiyomi replied, "If she has any feelings for you she will get jealous, and come over."

Ebisu smiled saying, "I'll give it a try at least then I will know if it's truly over."

Kiyomi leaned into him, and said, "I hope things go well for you." Ebisu replied, "I wish you luck as well."

They continued their romantic dancing until Kiyomi felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see Amaya standing there. Amaya asked, "May I cut in?"

Kiyomi replied, "He's my date but you may have a turn when the song is over." Amaya looked angry but replied, "I will wait over there."

Ebisu raised an eyebrow at Kiyomi but she said, "Don't worry she should wait I want her to think that you're wanted by other women."

Ebisu asked, "Why is that?" Kiyomi smiles, and says, "She'll be less likely to let you go again if she thinks she could lose you."

Ebisu replies, "I like that idea I certainly don't want to go through this again."

Kiyomi couldn't help but to smile as they finished dancing to the song as it ended she said, "Go ahead sweep her off her feet."

Ebisu smiled as he went over to her while he was busy dancing Kiyomi's brother came over, and asked, "Can I have a dance with my lovely sister?"

Kiyomi nodded her head as her brother took Kiyomi to the dance floor. Dancing across the floor with her until Kakashi finally bumped into Iruka. Once he did he asked, "Can we trade dude I would like to dance with a girl other than my sister."

Iruka replies, "Sure next dance Kakashi." As soon as the song is over Kakashi trades with Iruka Kiyomi says, "You know you will never get your date back Iruka."

Iruka sighs, "I know it wouldn't be the first time he stole a girl from me."

Kiyomi couldn't help but to giggle then she pointed to Kakashi who was dirty dancing to say the least, and said, "Maybe you should try dancing like that with your dates, and he wouldn't steal them."

Iruka replied, "No I want to save that kind of dancing for the woman I love, and that loves me in return."

Kiyomi smiles, and says, "I feel the same way Iruka except I want a man not a woman." Iruka chuckled, and asked, "So have you had any luck finding Mr. Right?"

Kiyomi replies, "I found him but he doesn't seem to notice me so I haven't told him how I feel." Iruka asks, "Why not?"

Kiyomi replies, "Well he's one of Kakashi's friends, and I 'm not sure how he feels about me."

Iruka lifts her head, and said, "He would be a fool to not notice you." Kiyomi kisses his cheek, and says, "Thanks" then she asks, "What about you?"

Iruka says, "I haven't found her yet I wish I knew where to look."

As the song ended Kiyomi wondered if he would ever notice her. Kiyomi thanks him for the dance, and goes back to her table sitting down alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Asuma comes over after seeing Kiyomi alone, and asks, "Are you ok?" Kiyomi looks up, and says, "I'm fine Asuma."

Asuma then asks, "Where is Ebisu?"

Kiyomi points over to him dancing on the dance floor. Asuma raises an eyebrow, and starts to head over until she grabs his wrist, and says, "Asuma don't they make a cute couple."

Asuma smiles saying, "You're a very sweet girl, and Iruka is a complete fool for not noticing you. I saw you dancing with him, and it was clearly obvious by the way you moved that you have feelings for him.

Before long Kakashi had come over, and asked, "May I have a private talk with my sister Asuma?" He got up, and went back to dancing with Kureni.

Kiyomi asked, "So what is it Kakashi?" He said, "You have my permission to tell him."

Kiyomi looked at him strange, and asked, "What are you talking about?" Kakashi replied, "Your feelings for Iruka I think you should tell him how you feel."

Kiyomi sighed saying, "He doesn't feel the same way back." Kakashi asks, "How do you know?"

Kiyomi replies, "I asked him if he had found Mrs. Right yet, and he replied that he hadn't."

Kakashi says, "Well it's ok to tell him I think you two would make a cute couple, and we are already close like brothers so I think I'd like him as my brother-in-law."

Kiyomi couldn't help but to giggle replying, "What if it goes the other way?" Kakashi says, "Well if he is a complete idiot it won't change things for me once you're ok again."

Kiyomi smiled, and hugged Kakashi saying, "Thanks for being such a great big brother."

Soon Ebisu returned to the table, and said, "I am so sorry Kiyomi I brought you here, and I have ignored you all night."

Kiyomi smiled, and said, "It's alright Ebisu go be with the woman you love." Ebisu hugged her saying, "You're a great friend any man would be lucky to have you as his."

Kiyomi smiled, and said, "Go have fun Ebisu I will be fine."

Ebisu took off to the dance floor, and his woman. Shortly after Ebisu leaves Iruka comes over, and says, "Kakashi told me to tell you that you have until the end of the week to tell him you love him, or he will do it for you."

Kiyomi replies, "Tell my well-meaning brother to butt out, or something bad will happen to his Icha Icha Paradise books."

Iruka says, "You must be real good at your job." Kiyomi smiles replying, "I'm real good at my job."

Iruka says, "I will relay the message to your brother but will you tell me why you're not going to tell him."

Kiyomi sighs, and says, "Because he doesn't notice me, and doesn't see me that way. So I don't want to make him uncomfortable by letting him know my feelings for him when he doesn't feel the same way."

Iruka replies, "Well how do you know unless you ask." Kiyomi replies, "I already did ask if he had feelings for any girls, and he said no."

Iruka replies, "Maybe he was too shy to admit he did afraid you didn't feel the same way." Kiyomi replies, "I doubt it he's a smart man, and a Sensei I don't think he has much fear."

Iruka smirks, "Well that narrows the field down to me, Maito Gai, Gemma, Izumo, or Kotetsu."

Kiyomi replies, "You know Iruka you just listed every eligible sensei in the leaf village not all of them are close friends with my brother."

Iruka says, "Oh yeah I forgot that clue that narrows it down to myself, Maito Gai, Gemma and Kotetsu."

Kiyomi giggles saying, "Really you count Maito Gai as Kakashi's friend even though they are rivals?" Iruka replies, "I guess not so I can take Maito Gai off of the list."

Kiyomi raises an eyebrow, and asks, "Why are you so interested Iruka?" He grins replying ,"I like mysteries."

Kiyomi then asks, "Iruka could you walk me home it's getting late."

Iruka replies, "Sure my date is over any way." He walks her home, and then heads home himself determined to figure out who Kiyomi likes.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Kiyomi woke up, and got dressed as usual on any work day then she quickly went into work for the day. Kiyomi went to her office, and went to her desk she noticed that she had no new files. So Kiyomi made sure all of her files were finished, and complete as she was putting away the last file an Ambu Black op came in. Kiyomi looked up, and asked, "Can I help you?"

He replied, "Yes the Hokage needs to see you right away."

This was nothing new for Kiyomi so a black op coming into her office was no surprise. Kiyomi got up, and followed him straight to the Hokage's office. Once there the Hokage says, "Kiyomi you have grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

Kiyomi smiles replying, "Thank you sir what is it you need?"

The Hokage replies, "I need you to change your appearance, and go into the Genin class I want you to get close to Kabuto I am suspicious about his reasons for going through the chunin exams."

Kiyomi asks, "So what exactly do you need?"

The Hokage replies, "I need you to get close to Kabuto maybe even date him whatever it takes to discover what he's up to." He hands Kiyomi a folder, and says, "This is you now I need you to transform into her I had an outfit made for you. After you change I need you to go to class."

Kiyomi goes into the other room changes her clothes and her image to the girl she's impersonating then she leaves, and heads with her transfer documents to Iruka's classroom. Kiyomi slowly enter the classroom here was her first big test if she could fool Iruka, and Kakashi's team it would be easy to fool the others. Kiyomi hands Iruka her papers, and says, "I'm sorry I'm late Sensei but I just arrived here not to long ago."

Iruka replied, "It's alright my dear please call me Iruka sensei, and take a seat next to Kabuto over there."

Kiyomi sits next to Kabuto walking past Naruto, and Kiba who is positively drooling over her. Kiyomi spent most of the class only answering the questions she was called upon to answer. When it came time to throw Kunai knives she trips over a rock, and fell on her wrist just so she would hopefully be excused from the exercise.

Iruka asked, "Are you ok?" Kiyomi replied, "Yeah I'm fine I guess I should have paid more attention to where I was going."

Iruka touched her wrist she yelled, "Ouch that hurts." He said, "Alright no Kunai practice for you today you should rest that wrist."

Kiyomi pouted saying, "Aw I was so looking forward to practicing today." Iruka cupped her chin, and said, "You'll get a chance to another day."

Kiyomi couldn't help but to melt looking into his eyes they held so much concern, and caring for her it made Kiyomi wish he noticed the real her as much as he did this girl. But Kiyomi also knows that she needed someone in on her secret to help her out but who was it that she could trust, and had the necessary skills to help her out.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

It was the end of the class the Hokage hadn't told Kiyomi who her sensei was so she went to Iruka. Kiyomi asked, "Iruka Sensei who will be my other teacher."

Iruka looked down, and says, "I have that information but it seems the Hokage forgot to give me your name." Kiyomi smiles, and asks, "Do you want to trade information?"

Iruka chuckled saying, "Sure your teacher is Asuma now your turn."

Kiyomi say, "Call me Kia" she just hoped he didn't remember that was her father's pet name for her.

Iruka said, "I'll put that down" then he looked up, and said, "Shikamaru you can show Kia to where your team trains."

Shikamaru replies, "Fine follow me." Kiyomi follows him as she gets far away from the building Shikamaru stops, and says, "Who are you, and why are you really here?"

Kiyomi smirks saying, "I see why you're Asuma's prize student." He stops cold for a moment then steps close whispering, "Kiyomi is that you?"

Kiyomi whispers back, "Yes this is close to how I looked at 16 I just changed my hair, eye color and a few features to look like I am from the mist village."

Shikamaru said, "You're going to need my help with Kunai throwing aren't you?" Kiyomi smiled saying, "Yes please I can't quite pretend to get hurt every time."

Shikamaru chuckled saying, "Come on before you make me late troublesome woman." Kiyomi giggles saying, "I won't be that troublesome you'll see."

Soon enough they're both at where Asuma trains his team. Here was going to be Kiyomi's next big test fooling Asuma. Asuma says, "I see we have a new team mate why don't you tell us about yourself."

Kiyomi replies, "My name is Kia, and I came from a small village near the land of mist my parents just finally got enough money to come here so I could be ranked officially."

Asuma said, "Well I'm your sensei Asuma, and this is Ino, Choji and Shikamaru. Ok everyone mention something about yourself"

Ino says, "I work in my parents flower shop, and I'm going to be Mrs. Uchiha someday." Choji says, "I love food, and never eat my last potato chip."

Shikamaru says, "I love to watch clouds." Asuma says, "Ok we're meeting another group today lets do our best to win every match."

Soon there team is joined by Kabuto Yakushi, Yoroi Akadō, and Misumi Tsurugi soon there leader caught up with them. He and Asuma started working on setting up pairs for sparing. Soon Asuma returned, and said, "Ok Kia you're sparing against Kabuto. Shikamaru you will need to watch all matches, and tell each how they could improve."

Kiyomi enters the ring where the matches will be held, and is joined by Kabuto as soon as she's told to begin she does the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Kabuto looks around for Kiyomi but he can't find her anywhere. Kiyomi decides to keep things simple if possible she does a leg sweep causing him to fall down with a loud thud. Kabuto gets up, and attacks the direction the leg sweep came from only to discover that she's now long gone. Kabuto says angrily, "Show yourself".

Kiyomi punched him in the stomach saying, "Nope you'll just have to find me in the mist."

Kiyomi kept attacking like that keeping things simple until the mist started to clear but by then she had pinned Kabuto to the ground. Asuma had announced Kiyomi as the winner as the other sensei came closer her.

She recognized the Sensei as Yukio the boy she had used to try to get Iruka jealous. Only it had been her biggest mistake ever he had discovered why she was dating him, and in a fit of rage he rapped her.

Kiyomi hid behind Asuma Yukio said, "I just want to congratulate you." Asuma says, "She's new here I'm sure she's just shy."

Yukio says, "Well congratulations anyway."


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Kiyomi turned, and sat down near Shikamaru as the next match started only to be joined by Kabuto. Shikamaru was going to ask Kiyomi why she had acted so strangely until Kabuto had joined them then he decided it was best to wait. Kabuto said, "Good match very clever using the hidden mist Jutsu."

Kiyomi replies, "Thank you I like to use it to my advantage." Kabuto asks, "You're from the mist village right?"

Kiyomi replies, "Yes I'm just here to be ranked nothing more." Kabuto asks, "You don't like my Sensei so you?"

Kiyomi replies, "No I don't, and I happen to know he's not from the leaf village." Kabuto looks shocked, and says, "You're a very smart girl."

Kiyomi asks, "So Kabuto do you have a girlfriend?" not wanting to waste any time. Kabuto raises an eyebrow but replies, "No I don't why do you ask?"

Kiyomi replies blushing, "Because I find you cute."

Kabuto smirks saying, "Why thank you my dear you're not too bad yourself. I'd be willing to give dating you a go but only on a trial basis."

Kiyomi smile, and says, "Thank you I promise you won't regret it."

Kabuto put an arm around her, and pulls Kiyomi close as Shikamaru just glares at her. After all the matches are done Kiyomi kisses Kabuto on the cheek good-bye while planting a tracking device on him. Once he was well out of range to hear or see Shikamaru grabbed her, and asked, "What the heck was that all about?"

Kiyomi replies, "He's my assignment." Shikamaru's face softens as he realizes what she's doing, and he says, "I see you work fast."

Kiyomi smirks replying, "The kiss on his cheek was so I could plant a tracking device nothing more."

Shikamaru smirks saying, "Very clever I would love to play against you in Shoji some time."

Kiyomi smiles, and says, "Any time Shikamaru but be ready to lose." Shikamaru smirked some more saying, "I do so love a challenge."

Ino ran up to Kiyomi, and said, "Kia since you have no parents you're going to be staying with me." Kiyomi replies, "Aren't I the lucky one."

Shikamaru just chuckled at her sarcasm as Ino grabbed Kiyomi, and dragged her off. Ino said on their way there, "This is great I'll have a sister for a while."

Kiyomi replies, "It sure is Ino." After she shows Kiyomi to where she'll be staying Kiyomi tells Ino she has to get her things, and she leaves to track Kabuto.

Kiyomi first stopped into the Hokage's office for a back pack filled with clothes, and then she started tracking Kabuto. Kiyomi follow him to a far off place she can see him talking to a familiar man but she's too far away to really know who he is. Kiyomi starts to move closer but unfortunately the hill she's on is muddy, and she slides down right into him. Kiyomi looks up, and smile then bow saying, "Oh Lord Orochimaru this is such a great honor to meet you."

Lord Orochimaru smirks saying, "Why Kabuto is this the pretty little thing you were telling me about?" Kabuto says, "Yes my lord she is."

Lord Orochimaru asked, "Can you be trusted my child?"

Kiyomi smiles, and says, "Yes sir my Lord I owe nothing to this village I am only here for ranking nothing more."

Lord Orochimaru chuckles, and says, "Alright my dear I have a simple test for you I want you to got to the library, and steal the forbidden Jutsu scroll in the basement."

Kiyomi rolls her eyes replying, "Why such an easy task my lord?

Lord Orochimaru chuckles deeply saying, "I like this girl already Kabuto. Just trust me my child, and if you return with the scroll you shall become a member of my team."

Kiyomi smiles jumping up, and down saying, "Thank you my Lord I promise you won't be sorry." Then she takes off to get the scroll, and to tell the Hokage what she has discovered so far.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Kiyomi got to the library, and picked out a book she had planned on reading anyway. Kiyomi headed over to a table, and began to write a coded note for the Hokage. Kiyomi headed towards the door that leads to the basement accidentally bumping directly into Iruka Sensei causing the both of them to fall down during the fall their lips touch for a moment causing her to blush she quickly got up, and said, "I'm so sorry Iruka Sensei."

Iruka replied, "No I should have paid attention to where I was going too. Umm … about that kiss." Kiyomi blushed more saying, "Forgotten I know it was accidental."

Iruka was confused, and said, "Yes I think that would be best." But he couldn't help but to remember how it felt when his lips touched hers. He would need to get advice from Kakashi about this as he left the library.

Kiyomi noticed the door heavily guarded by Ambu's she slipped past them, and headed down the steps. Kiyomi gave the coded note to the Ambu protecting the scroll, and he sent a messenger bird out to the Hokage. The Ambu asked, "May I see your real identity?"

Kiyomi replied, "May I see yours?" The Ambu chuckled saying, "I didn't think so."

Soon the bird returned with a note from the Hokage this one with his seal on it. The Ambu read it, and then took the scroll out sending a copy of it to the Hokage before handing it to you. Kiyomi read the scroll wanting to know exactly what Lord Orochimaru had wanted. Kiyomi looked at the Ambu confused, "Why does he want this?"

The Ambu replied, "I'm not sure he may not truly want it this maybe just a test for you to see if you can steal it."

Kiyomi took the scroll, and snuck back out of the basement then she quickly returned to where Lord Orochimaru was. Kiyomi handed him the scroll, and ask, "Why do you want this useless Jutsu my Lord this is way below your great abilities."

Lord Orochimaru chuckles saying, "This is for Kabuto my child but you are right I am beyond this once Kabuto copies it you may return it to where it once was?"

Kiyomi asks, "Why the idiots down there will never notice it's gone."

Lord Orochimaru chuckles saying, "Kabuto this girl is a priceless gem don't lose her." Then he cups her chin in his hand, and says, "Just do it for me my child."

Kiyomi smiles saying, "Anything for you Lord Orochimaru."

He pats her head saying, "That's a good girl." After Kiyomi leaves he turns to Kabuto, and says, "She's much more obedient then you I would watch out she may just take your place."

Kabuto replies, "She's nothing special if she didn't have that hidden mist Jutsu she would be of no value."

Lord Orochimaru smirks asking, "Do I hear jealousy in your voice Kabuto?"

Kabuto replies, "No I'm not jealous of her I was just saying that if she wasn't from the mist village she would be as boring as the other Genin around here."

Lord Orochimaru chuckles saying, "I'm not too sure I sense she has held back, and is more powerful than you know."

Kabuto replies, "Yeah right, and Sasuke doesn't hate Itachi." Lord Orochimaru shakes his head saying, "We will see Kabuto we will see."


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

**~ We Join Iruka ~**

Iruka rushes over to Kakashi's apartment and pounds on the door. Kakashi opens the door, and asks, "What's wrong Iruka?'

Iruka enters Kakashi's apartment, and sits on the couch saying, "I have a problem Kakashi."

Kakashi closes the door, and asks his longtime friend, "What's wrong?" Iruka replies sighing, "I think I'm in love."

Kakashi grins saying, "That isn't a problem Iruka who is she?" Iruka's face falls saying, "She's a new student from the mist village named Kia."

Kakashi smirks remembering the nick name his father used to call Kiyomi, and says, "You should talk to the Hokage Iruka I know he will be able to help you."

Iruka looks shocked saying, "The Hokage! Kakashi have you gone mad he will put me jail for even thinking such a thing."

Kakashi puts his hand on his friend's shoulder, and says, "Trust me the Hokage doesn't want to jail his best teacher."

Iruka thinks about it for a moment perhaps Kakashi was right, and the Hokage was more interested in helping him out. Finally Iruka says, "I shall go there right away."

Then Iruka leaves heading to the Hokage's office as Kakashi wonders what under cover mission his sister is on pretending to be a Genin from the mist village. He had to see her cover so he scheduled a group sparing match with all the Sensei's as a good training opportunity.

Iruka arrives at the Hokage's office, and is allowed to enter the Hokage asks, "What seems to be the problem Iruka."

Iruka says, "I regret to tell you that I have fallen in love with a student." The Hokage raises an eyebrow, and asks, "Which student is this?"

Iruka replies, "The new transfer Kia I bumped into her in the library, and we kissed by accident."

The Hokage chuckles, and says, "You will have to wait to date her Iruka she is on a mission at the moment."

Iruka asks confused, "What do you mean she is on a mission?"

The Hokage replies, "I'm sorry Iruka but you'll have to wait until the mission is over to find out reveling too much will put her life in danger but when her mission is over I will call you into my office."

Iruka replies, "Ok thank you." He leaves wondering what is going on, and why the Hokage was being so secretive.

Kakashi enjoys seeing Kiyomi as a Genin, and notices she makes sure not to do anything to obvious that she's in fact a Jonin sticking primarily to Genin, and Chunin moves he's very impressed when Kiyomi's Kunai's fly straight until he notice Shikamaru helping her. He couldn't help but to chuckle over her resourcefulness, and that she had chosen to trust Shikamaru with her true identity.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Time has gone by, and Kiyomi has been left out of the loop by Kabuto, and Orochimaru other than a few minor things they had her steal, or they would have her write about a ninja's strengths, and weaknesses. During the Chunin exams she realized Orochimaru was after Sasuke Uchiha so Kiyomi went to the Hokage's office to report. Kiyomi was in the Hokage's office, and said, "Lord Orochimaru is after Sasuke."

The Hokage asked, "Why?" Kiyomi replies, "He wants to use his body as his next vessel is what I heard Kabuto say."

The Hokage says, "Good work I have someone who has waited to meet you but you will need to stay under cover until after the Chunin exams finish."

Kiyomi looks at the Hokage puzzled asking, "I'm sure it's not my brother the way he acts around me leads me to believe he already knows."

The Hokage chuckles saying, "I think I will allow you to show him" as he closes the curtains, and blinds he leaves the room, and she's surprised as Iruka enters.

Kiyomi asks, "Iruka you're the one who has waited to meet me?" Iruka replies, "Yes ever since our lips accidentally touched in the library I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Kiyomi replies, "Oh really?" Iruka says, "Yes really so I talked with my best friend, and he sent me to the Hokage who told me very little."

Kiyomi couldn't help but to giggle so she says, "I guess you have lots of questions including who I am?" Iruka replied, "Yes I do."

Kiyomi smiled, and says, "How about I show you?"

Iruka nods his head, and closes his eyes while she changes to normal she puts her hand on his should, and says, "You may look Iruka."

He looks, and is shocked by what he sees so Kiyomi asks, "So do you still feel the same as before?" Iruka says, "Well I don't know I didn't know it was you."

Kiyomi's tired of waiting for him to come around it was now, or never so she moved real close, and kissed him this time on purpose. Kiyomi could feel Iruka respond to her kiss but she pulls away saying, "I have been in love with you for a while now but never said anything in fear things would change between you, and Kakashi." Kiyomi transforms back, and leave the office leaving Iruka completely stunned as the Hokage returns to the office.

Iruka says, "What do I do?"

The Hokage chuckles saying, "You're driving me crazy before talking about how you couldn't live without her, and now you know who she is, and you're confused?"

Iruka says, "She's my best friend's sister I can't what if things go wrong, or what if things go right I have a hard time thinking of being intimate with my best friend's sister."

The Hokage says, "Talk to him about it Iruka, get your head straight, decide what you want, and go for it." Iruka leaves confused but decides he should talk with Kakashi about his concerns.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Iruka quickly headed to Kakashi's apartment, and knocked on the door with a large number of questions in his head. Kakashi heard a knock at his door, and opened it letting his longtime friend Iruka in he asked, "What's up Iruka?"

Iruka says, "I'm confused I know who Kia is now but I'm not sure how I feel about her."

Kakashi pulled out a photo album, and sat next to Iruka he opened it to a picture of Kiyomi, and him at 16 and said, "If I didn't know better I would say you two were a couple."

Iruka looks at the picture of her back when she was 16, and says "Kia looks very similar to Kiyomi there is only a little difference between the two."

Kakashi smirks saying, "Maybe that's why you have feelings for her somehow you remembered what my sister looked like those many years ago."

Iruka sighs saying, "I have been such a fool haven't I."

Kakashi replies, "My dear friend what would make you truly foolish is if you never act on your feelings. Talk to Asuma perhaps he will allow you to spend time with Kia."

Iruka smiles, and says, "Will do Kakashi" taking off down the street to Asuma's place.

He pounded on Asuma's door now slowly Asuma opened it, and let a frantic Iruka inside. Asuma asks, "What's wrong Iruka?"

Iruka replies, "It's Kia no Kiyomi." Asuma is confused but asks, "What about them Iruka you're making no sense?"

Iruka replied, "They're the same person."

Asuma's face fell, and he yelled, "I knew Kiyomi was on a secret mission but I had no idea she was Kia. Oh my god we need to get Kureni, Kiyomi may be in danger of losing her life."

Iruka was shocked but raced with Asuma to Kureni's apartment, and let himself in. Asuma yelled, "Kureni get in here we have an emergency!"

Kureni came down fast, and asked, "What's wrong Asuma?" He replies simply, "Kia is Kiyomi."

Kureni gasped, and said, "The Hokage gave her that mission knowing he was back in our village. How could he does he have any Idea the kind of danger she could be in."

Iruka now both concerned, and confused asks, "What the heck is going on here?" Kureni sighed, and asked, "Should we share with him Asuma?"

Asuma replied, "I think it's time he knew too." Kureni argued back, "I promised to tell no one."

Asuma replied, "I made no such promise, and I overheard what she said to you." Iruka now furious yelled, "Would someone tell me what the heck is going on!"

Asuma turned to him, and said, "You better sit down Iruka." After he was sitting he went to Kiyomi's room, and came out with a large box. Asuma pulled out a picture, and asked do you remember him?"

Iruka replied, "Sure he, and Kiyomi dated for a while right." Asuma sighed saying, "Yes they did but she was trying to get your attention Iruka."

Iruka really confused asks, "What does this have to do with her current mission?"

Asuma sighs saying, "After she broke up with him because he wanted to get serious, and she couldn't because she was in love with you. He destroyed her bedroom at the break up so his parents moved to the other side of the village. But one day he disguised himself as you tricking her into a room he had set up weeks before raping her there. His name is Yukio. "

Iruka jumped up yelling, "What…why hasn't Kakashi ever told me this."

Asuma replies, "The only ones who know are Lady Tsunade, Kureni, and I overheard Kiyomi telling Kureni the day she found her."


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Iruka's fists turned whiter than Lord Orochimaru himself as he clenched his fists in anger. Soon after his face turned paler then his fists as he began to realize Yukio's where about Iruka shouted, "He's at the Chunin exams with the students."

Asuma replies, "We better go keep an eye on him we definitely don't want a repeat of last time." Kureni says, "I don't know why the Hokage let him back in here."

Asuma replies, "He was young and paid for his crime plus he never repeated the act, however I'm not sure he could stop himself with Kia."

Kureni sees the look on Iruka's face, and asks, "Can you control yourself Iruka." He replies, "I'll be fine I don't want to tip him off just keep him from hurting anyone."

Assured Iruka wasn't going to do anything Irrational they quickly head to the Chunin exams. Once there Iruka bumps into Naruto, and asks, "How are things going Naruto?"

Naruto replies, "They're going great I won my match believe it." Iruka smiles, and says, "That's great to hear Naruto. Have you seen Kia?"

Naruto grins saying, "She's down there fighting against Kabuto."

Iruka looks down, and starts to watch Kiyomi fight. Sasuke who's turn hasn't come yet says, "Don't you think you're a little too old for her Iruka Sensi?"

Iruka blushes having made his feelings for her so obvious replying, "Yes I am but nothing wrong with admiring her from a far. Besides she made me realize that Kiyomi is a beautiful woman, and the feelings I have long-held for her but just didn't realize it until I met Kia."

Sasuke smirks saying, "You should forget her she refuses a date from any man who asks."

Naruto gets angry, and yells, "She wouldn't turn down Iruka Sensei she loves him." Then he quickly covers his mouth realizing that he had just let her secret out.

Kiyomi couldn't help but to smile during the match as she heard Naruto yell out her secret to the heavens, and she was glad that she had already told Iruka. Kiyomi's smile grew bigger as she defeated Kabuto even though she was well aware he had thrown the match allowing her to win from that easily block able Chunin move.

Kiyomi joined Naruto on the balcony smiling, and saying, "I guess I get to go to the finals with you." Naruto replied, "I look forward to perhaps fighting you then."

Kiyomi smiled saying, "We will see Naruto we will see."

Once he knew Kia was safe, and being escorted home by Asuma he took off to get his mother's wedding ring as soon as this was over he was planning on proposing to Kiyomi if only she would have him.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

It was the day of the last Chunin exams, and Kiyomi wondered what Kabuto, and Lord Orochimaru were up to she could tell that he had thrown the match with her which disappointed Kiyomi some. She was standing next to Naruto on the field in the stadium waiting while they announced the start of the Chunin exams.

Soon Kiyomi took her place with the other contestants, and waited her turn. Finally her name is called, and Kiyomi put against Kankuro but he backs out leaving her the winner by default. Kiyomi notices Kabuto going into one of the tunnels so she decides to check it out. Kiyomi knows the infirmary is down that hallway so she cuts herself with a Kunai just so that she would have an excuse to be down there. Kiyomi made it to the infirmary at the end of the hallway, and got a bandage for the gash in her arm but wondered how Kabuto had managed to disappear since she never saw him on her way there. Kiyomi left the infirmary, and headed back down the hallway only to get lost in a strange mist. Eventually she bumped into something or I should say someone Kiyomi looked up after falling down to see Kabuto. Kiyomi asks, "Kabuto do you know where this mist came from?"

Kabuto replies, "I made the mist Kia." Kiyomi asks concerned now for her safety, "Why Kabuto?"

An evil chuckle bounces around her as Lord Orochimaru says, "You truly think that disguise of yours fooled me?" Kiyomi plays innocent, and replies, "What disguise I don't know what you're talking about."

Lord Orochimaru replies, "Have it your way my dear. Come Kabuto we have plans to tend to."

They disappeared into the mist as they did Kiyomi was grabbed around her waist, and a male voice said, "You don't remember me my dear?"

Kiyomi turns in his arms seeing none other than Yukio standing there she says, "Your Kabuto's sensei." Yukio sighs saying, "Kia or should I call you Kiyomi."

Kiyomi stands defiant saying, "I don't know who this Kiyomi is sir could you help me find my way out?" Kiyomi was hoping against hope he would by it otherwise she would have to try to fight him in the mist.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

Asuma joins Shikamaru to congratulate him on his win when he asks, "Does anyone know where Kia is?" Naruto says, "She was here not too long ago."

Sakura who had stopped down to congratulate Naruto said, "She had a gash on her arm I think she went to the infirmary but that was a while ago."

Asuma paled saying, "Oh have you seen Sensei Yukio?" Naruto replied, "Yeah he went to the infirmary shortly after Kia did."

Asuma dashed off down the hallway only to see the mist ahead, and dashed back to get extra help. That's until all heck broke loose, and Orochimaru captured the Hokage then Asuma was too busy to help Kiyomi he only could hope that she could handle him herself.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Little did anyone know that Iruka had overheard the whole conversation, and rushed into the hallway to help Kiyomi. Iruka didn't get too far before he noticed the mist, and ran into Kabuto. He smirked saying, "You'll never get to her in time" as he ran past Iruka.

For a moment Iruka wanted to chase after him but decided to at least try to get to Kiyomi. He definitely didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time when she was 16.

**~ Back With Kiyomi ~**

It was true Kiyomi was at some disadvantage since she had not cast the mist but she knew the benefits of the mist, and knew how to use them to her advantage. Kiyomi sank into the mist ensuring that once she did that she maintained absolute silence. Sure enough Yukio had lost her with in the mist. Yukio said, "Come on out quit playing hide, and seek. You only delay the things I plan to do to you."

Kiyomi didn't respond she only moved quietly all she had to do was out maneuver him until the mist cleared. As the mist started to clear she watched as Iruka approached Yukio saying, "You'll leave the leaf village, and never return. It's wrong for a sensei to attack a student for any reason."

Yukio said no words in reply he only started fighting Iruka that is until Kabuto summoned him to follow, and soon as there was an opportunity he dashed past Iruka leaving you two alone. To Kiyomi's surprise Iruka came over, and got down on one knee asking, "Will you marry me?"

Kiyomi could sense someone was there watching although she saw no one around Kiyomi replied, "I am far too young for you Iruka perhaps you should ask a woman your own age. I am flattered that you care for me though."

Iruka getting the hint that the answer wasn't no but to ask at a time when you looked like yourself said, "I see you're a smart young woman thanks for the advice" he kissed her head.

Lord Orochimaru came in clapping, and saying, "How touching teacher purposing to student, and student turning him down."

Kiyomi charged at him only to her a faint chuckle as the clone disappeared she growled, "I so hate when he does that." Iruka couldn't help but to chuckle saying, "Aren't you a little young to know him so well?"

Kiyomi smirked saying, "Didn't you know I have worked with him along with Kabuto for a while now." With that said she disappears leaving a very confused Iruka behind.

Following Lord Orochimaru to his secret hideout making sure that he didn't know that Kiyomi followed him, and soon returning to the leaf village with the information.


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Kiyomi returned to the leaf village as herself she had made sure to make it look like Kia had been killed by an Ambu black op. Kiyomi rushed thru the torn, and tattered village to where the Hokage's office was only to find it empty she sighed until someone came up to her, and said, "May I help you?"

Kiyomi turned, and saw one of the village elders she replied, "I have a mission report, and information that I need to give the Hokage right away who do I give it too?"

A woman jumps out from behind her saying, Tthat would be me." Kiyomi smiles saying, "Tsunade long time no see."

Tsunade rolls her eyes saying, "Give a girl Jonin status, and she forgets her manners. Let me see your report." Kiyomi smiles, and says, "Well Sensei I just couldn't resist should I refer to you as Lady Tsunade, or Sensei."

Tsunade smirks saying, "How about you just call me master." Kiyomi couldn't help but to laugh at her once former Sensei, and friend saying, "Ok master Tsunade."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow saying, "I was kidding you know" then she starts to read her report. Kiyomi smiles, and says, "I know I was playing along."

Tsunade says, "I see why Saratobi had you assigned to the jail, and this mission." After fully reading the report she says "good work you may go and find that boyfriend of yours."

Kiyomi looks at her confused saying, "I have no boyfriend." Tsunade gets up yelling, "What I'm pounding some sense into that boy's head."

She grabs Kiyomi's wrist, and drags her behind her through the village taking Kiyomi to where Iruka was helping repair, and get the ninja academy ready to be used as temporary housing. She grabs Iruka by the collar, and says, "Why on earth are you two not dating?"

Kiyomi looks at him, and mouths, "Sorry I had no idea she was going to do this." Iruka just smiled, and said, "Well I was hoping to skip all that, and just marry her if she'll have me."

Tsunade was now absolutely lived saying, "You dare to think you can marry her without so much as one date!" Iruka smirks saying, "Yes I do in fact I was so sure I already asked her brothers permission to marry her."

Kiyomi was so happy that she was just about in tears but at the same time too shocked by all this to say anything. Tsunade says, "I'm supposed to believe her brother gave you permission for this!"

Just then Kakashi spoke up saying, "I did give him permission since they both have loved each other since they're teens I felt no need to make them go through the whole dating part."

Tsunade calmed down, and said, "Fine you can marry her." Kiyomi asks, "Do I get a say in this?"

Tsunade, and Kakashi chuckle that is until Iruka gets on one knee, and says, "You are my life Kiyomi Hatake I would be honored if you would agree to be my wife."

Kiyomi smiles puts the ring on while kissing his lips softly. After which she says, "I would be glad too" causing poor Iruka to faint.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Kiyomi looks to her brother, and says, "Try to educate Iruka so he doesn't faint on our wedding night Kakashi." He replies, "I will not teach Iruka how to take my sister that is just wrong."

Jiraiya enters through the window asking, "Did I hear right someone needs wedding night advice?" Kiyomi points over at Iruka saying, "Good luck with teaching him I simply kissed him, and he fainted."

Jiraiya smirked saying, "Ooo this will be fun" he throws Iruka over his should, and says, "I shall have him ready in three months' time plan the weeding for then." Afterwards he takes off, and disappears.

Tsunade turns saying, "I don't even what to know what the pervert is going to do him."

For the next three months Kiyomi helps with the village repair as well as plans her wedding which leaves her completely exhausted.

**~ Three Months Later ~**

This was the first wedding held since the village had been restored from Orochimaru's attack. Since Kiyomi knew Iruka would want Kakashi as his best man she asked Naruto to walk her down the aisle which he happily agreed too. They're both nervous, and excited at the same time.

Kiyomi wore a white wedding kimono that was sleeveless it pushed her chest up, and hugged her waist tight. The long dress gently flowed over her hips, and landed at her feet. Kiyomi started down the aisle as her music started she wrapped her arm around Naruto's arm. Kakashi looked in amazement at how beautiful his sister had become before he leaded to Iruka's ear saying, "I suggest you breathe it would be very embarrassing if you fainted at the sight of her."

Iruka blushed before remembering to breathe at the site of Kiyomi even had Jiraiya seemingly lost in a trance as she passed him she said, "Put me in one of your books, and you're a dead man."

Jiraiya quickly turned mumbling something about how in the world did she manage to read my mind like that. Kiyomi finally had gotten to Iruka as Naruto handed her off to him with the biggest grin she had ever seen. Before Kiyomi knew it both she, and Iruka were married, and Tsunade said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Both she, and Iruka leaned in, and placed a soft simple kiss on each other's lips to her surprise when she pulled away he didn't faint. Jiraiya started hooting and hollering, "That a boy show her what you got."

After that she was pulled by her wrist back to Iruka so that she landed right into his chest. He dipped her down, and captured her lips in an intense, and passionate kiss. When he finally let Kiyomi go she was weak in the knees lucky for her Iruka was quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor. All she could manage to say was, "Wow."

Iruka smirked whispering in her ear as Kiyomi regained her legs, "Just you wait until tonight Mrs. Umino." What he said, and how he said it sent chills through her whole body causing her to tremble slightly.


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

As they're headed down the aisle to the reception Kiyomi notices Iruka's hand slide across her rear, and squeezed it. She was glad when Naruto came running in between them grabbing both their hands saying, "Come on hurry up I want a piece of cake believe it."

Before Kiyomi knew it the reception was over, and they're headed to their honeymoon. Of course Kiyomi was nervous true she was no virgin but she had never seen a man naked before. Once they arrived at the honeymoon destination she scurried into the bathroom to both change, and calm down some.

Kiyomi changed into a white see through lace nighty that barely covered her body, and left very little to the imagination. Kiyomi shyly stepped out of the bathroom only to find Iruka on the bed in nothing but a pair of silk boxers. She blushed at the sight of him only to notice that his eyes were positively glued to her body. In an effort to break the awkward silence Kiyomi asked, "Do you like it?"

Iruka walked over nibbled on her ear whispering, "I love it."

Kiyomi gently run her fingers across his chest making Iruka closed his eyes from the pleasurable sensation. Iruka pulled her close to his body leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers. Kiyomi put her arms around him, and ran them up, and down his back. They start giving each other open-mouthed kisses until Iruka slides his tongue into her mouth creating an all-out tongue war. They take turns exploring each other's mouths as Iruka backs her up to the bed eventually causing the both of them to fall onto it.

Iruka's hand slide under her night running his fingers over her well-defined stomach. Kiyomi blushes as Iruka lifts her nighty over her head he smiles as his hands move up over her chest, and kisses her neck causing Kiyomi to moan softly. He kisses down her neckline to her right breast licking it before he takes the nipple into his mouth, and sucking on it. Iruka feels her hands move down his back, and rub his ass as he continues to caress each breast making Kiyomi moan softly. Iruka presses his hardness into her causing her to gasp as she lays kisses on his neck, and shoulder. Iruka looks at Kiyomi concerned, and asks, "Do you want to stop?"

Kiyomi smiles, and says, "No I want you all of you."

Iruka smiles as he takes his boxers off reveling his manhood causing Kiyomi to blush. Iruka kisses down her body to her hips, and inner thighs slowly moving towards her womanhood. He lays light kisses on her already wet womanhood after getting a moan in response Iruka starts to use his tongue flicking his it on her clit before diving it into her warm, and wet passage. He kept moving his tongue while his fingers worked on her clit making her arch her back in pleasure. Kiyomi's hand makes it way down to his throbbing shaft as her fingers brush up, and down his member. Iruka groans from the contact to his already swollen, and throbbing manhood.

Iruka was taken off guard when he was pushed off he was going to question her but Kiyomi had started kissing down his chest. He stiffened, and she started to move lower on his body until she started kissing his member Iruka threw his head back, and moaned. Kiyomi licked the tip of his manhood causing Iruka to buck his hips pushing his hips back down Kiyomi took his manhood into her warm wet mouth, and started to bob up, and down in a slow but steady pace. Iruka growled pushing Kiyomi down, and climbing on top of her he rubbed his hardness against her wet folds looking for approval to continue. Kiyomi nodded her head, and Iruka slowly entered her body in one movement. Iruka paused, and she rocked her hips encouraging him to continue. Iruka groaned but stared his rhythm slow then increased his speed until it was fast, and hard. They're both moaning as they continued their love-making until they reached climax screaming each other's name to the heavens. Iruka lay next to his lover, and his wife saying, "That was amazing."

Kiyomi blushed replying, "Well Kakashi isn't the only one who reads Icha Icha paradise." Iruka grinned saying, "After we rest I'd like to try some other things that are in that book."

Kiyomi smiled replying, "Anytime Iruka I love you." Iruka said, "I love you too." Kissed his wife's forehead, and went to sleep


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

Once the honeymoon was over they returned to the village. Iruka had returned to his job as a teacher. Kiyomi was called into the Hokage's office her first morning back. Kiyomi got there as quickly as possible not wanting to anger the Hokage. Once Kiyomi entered the office she asked, "What is it you need from me Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade rolls her eyes saying, "Naruto's behavior is getting out of control." Kiyomi asks real confused, "What do you want me to do Tsunade?"

Tsunade replies, "I have come up with this solution Naruto needs parents." Kiyomi nods her head then asks, "How can I help?"

Tsunade replies, "You and Iruka are going to adopt Naruto." Kiyomi looks at her stunned saying, "I don't know what to say."

Tsunade says, "This isn't up for discussion I know Iruka loves the boy, and starting now you two will be his parents." Kiyomi asks, "What are Naruto's feelings on this?"

Tsunade calls Naruto in, and asks, "Naruto would you like Kiyomi, and Iruka to be your parents?" Naruto grins replying, "You better believe it!"

Kiyomi says, "Now that is settled. What has he done?" Tsunade looks at Kiyomi shocked replying, "What makes you think he's done anything?"

Kiyomi glares at Naruto, and asks, "Do you care to confess son?" Naruto replies, "I spray painted Sasuke sucks on the Academy wall."

Kiyomi yells at him, "Naruto you will go clean that off this instant. Don't worry Tsunade I'll make sure he will never do this again." Tsunade smiles saying, "Good! Now go spend time as a family."

Kiyomi escorts Naruto to the Academy, and watches him as he cleans the wall off once he's done Kiyomi says, "Let's get your stuff, and then go home to tell your dad."

Naruto grumbles, "Do we have to tell him he will be so disappointed?"

Kiyomi replies, "You should have thought about that before you spray painted on the wall." Then Kiyomi added with a sly smile saying, "Even if it is true that Sasuke sucks."

Naruto hugs Kiyomi saying, "Thanks mom." Kiyomi smiles saying, "I'd be happy to teach you some things too so you can irritate Sasuke."

Naruto grins saying, "That would be great."

Then rushing to his old home where Kiyomi helps him with packing his things. Once all packed they take the boxes to the home she and Iruka now share. Kiyomi shows Naruto the way to the spare bedroom, and says, "This will be your room son."

Naruto grins, "Wow its great thanks." Naruto quickly unpacks as he does Iruka arrives home Kiyomi smiles, and says, "Iruka we have a son now."

Iruka looks shock and says, "When…how what!"

Kiyomi giggles saying, "Naruto is our son now Tsunade thought it was in the boy's best interest. I knew you wouldn't mind, and that you love him. He's in his room unpacking oh, and you should know he wrote Sasuke sucks on the Academy wall I already made him clean it off."

Iruka smiles, hugs Kiyomi, and says, "I'm thrilled to be a father although it's a little sooner than I expected, and my son is older than expected


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

The next day Naruto came home from ninja practice a little upset. Kiyomi went over, and asked, "What's wrong Naruto?"

Naruto sighs saying, "I failed to get the bell again." Kiyomi smiles open an Icha Icha parades book, and says, "Use her in your sexy Jutsu, and it will be easy to get it."

Naruto grins saying, "I can do that believe it!" Kiyomi pats his head, and give him a photo saying, "Don't forget plan B."

Naruto looks at the photo it's a picture of Kakashi with his mask off he looks shocked Kiyomi giggles saying, "My brother would trade both bells for that photo Naruto so use it wisely."

Naruto grins saying, "Don't worry I will."

The next time he has practice Kiyomi shows up, and watches. Naruto disappears, and soon after the woman from Icha Icha paradise appears. Kakashi's jaw drops and he rubs his eyes at the sight of her. She walked closer to him, and asked, "Can I see your pretty bell?"

Kakashi handed the bell over she smiled, and kissed his cheek before running off. By the time he realized his mistake it was too late Naruto was back at the starting point jumping up, and down about finally getting a bell. Kakashi glared at Kiyomi for a moment before turning his attention to Sasuke, and Sakura. As soon as the training session was over Kakashi came over to Kiyomi pointing his finger into her face saying, "You had something to do with this didn't you."

Kiyomi smiled replying, "All I did was help my son come up with a plan that would work." Kakashi glared at her saying, "No fair telling him what to use against me."

Kiyomi giggled, and replied, "Well I didn't stop you from keeping the bell from him. You can't blame me for your weaknesses."

Kakashi pointed to Naruto saying, "Don't expect that to work again."

Naruto replied, "Oh no I sure don't but I am sure between me, and mom we can come up with things that will work just as well."

Kakashi was about to yell at Kiyomi but she had started to feel dizzy before she knew what was going on her world was black. Several hours later Kiyomi opened her eyes to a very worried Tsunade saying, "It's about time you came around."

Kiyomi asked shocked, "What happened?" Tsunade replied, "You fainted."

Kiyomi asks, "Do you know why I fainted?"

Tsunade replied, "Yes I do you're pregnant you're not very far along but the pervious trauma to your body has made this pregnancy very high risk. I will be ordering you to be on complete bed rest until the child is born."

Kiyomi replies, "Ok I guess if it's for the best but I'm going to be bored out of my mind." Naruto asks, "What pervious trauma has my mom had?"

Kiyomi hadn't realized that Naruto was in the room with her she signed saying, "When I was about your age I was raped very few know about it Tsunade being one of the few since she was my sensei at the time, and I needed a modified training schedule."

Naruto yelled, "WHAT! I'll kill him believe it no one hurts my mom, and gets away with it." Kiyomi smiles at him saying, "That's not necessary Naruto besides I'm fine now."

Tsunade looks at him, and says, "Don't worry about him Naruto he is no longer a part of this village even though he was here during the chunin exams he is truly a part of Orochimaru. Besides with all the medical attention she will be getting perhaps some if not all the damage can finally be repaired."

Naruto turns, and looks out the window saying, "That figures only Orochimaru would want a man like that."

Iruka rushes in panicked asking, "Where's my wife is she ok?" Kiyomi smiles saying, "I'm fine."

Tsunade adds, "she's only expecting but due to a previous trauma I'll need to put her on bed rest for her pregnancy." Tsunade looks at Kiyomi, and says, "As far as being board goes I need files sorted through, researched, and updated I'll have a messenger bring you the files it should keep you plenty busy."

Iruka smiles at Kiyomi, and says, "A baby I'm going to be a father." Kiyomi reply, "I hope so if I wasn't so damaged your baby wouldn't be at such risk."

Iruka kisses her forehead saying, "I wouldn't change my child's mother for the world I know what happened, and I'm sorry it did."

Kiyomi hugged him, and said, "Remind me to kill Kureni after our baby is born." Tsunade couldn't help but to chuckle before finally leaving to allow them some private time with their family.


	24. Chapter 24

Page 23

After leaving the hospital in a wheel chair Kiyomi couldn't help but to think Tsunade was over reacting a little. It was a very slow, and very long nine months but Tsunade true to her word kept Kiyomi busy with lots of paper work. Kiyomi suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She yelled, "Iruka."

Iruka rushed in asking, "What's wrong?" Kiyomi replies, "Nothing is wrong the baby is only coming."

Iruka says, "Oh ok" he was about to leave when he said, "Wait…the baby is coming now!"

Kiyomi winced in pain saying, "Yes now could you take me to the hospital please."

Iruka picks her up bridal style, and takes off towards the hospital. Once he arrives he tells the nurse at the desk, "She is going to have the baby."

The nurse calls for some help, and they rush Kiyomi to her room. Once Kiyomi's gone Iruka starts pacing around the waiting area. Soon he's joined by Kakashi who says, "Don't worry she will be fine."

Shortly after Kakashi arrives Naruto does too saying, "Iruka quit pacing you're making me nervous."

After a few more hours, and wearing a path in the floor a nurse comes out saying, "Iruka please follow me."

Iruka follows her, and she opens a room door at the end of the hallway Iruka enters the room, and sees Kiyomi laying there with a small bundle in her arms he slowly walked over, and as he did he realized there was two bundles not one. Iruka smiled as he peaked at the two babies in her arms, and asks, "What are they?"

Kiyomi smiles at him, and says, "One is a boy, and the other is a girl."

Iruka comes closer, and notices a pink bow in the right ones hair he kisses each of their heads saying, "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive!"

Kiyomi smile saying, "You're welcome Iruka."

Tsunade comes in saying, "It seems most of the damage has been repaired during the pregnancy. But should you become pregnant again I'd still like you to take it real easy."

After several days in the hospital Iruka is able to take Kiyomi, and their children home that had to be expanded to accommodate the growing family. Naruto was thrilled to be a big brother he was going to show both of his siblings how to become the best ninja ever.

**The End**


End file.
